


【TigerDick无差】有人喜欢毛绒绒

by RayyyyShaw



Series: 毛绒老虎 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: Tiger变成了一只真正的老虎





	【TigerDick无差】有人喜欢毛绒绒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoukaisenk2s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukaisenk2s/gifts).



一、

“真是难以想象，诛网特工的工作效率竟会低下到这种程度。”Dick在发出今天第八次对陌生同事的控诉后，飞速吸完了他今天第三杯泰式奶茶，并且毫不在意形象地打了个饱嗝。“要是直接让我们来，一个星期都能把他们基地的安全系统破解再重装一遍外加清场了…你说是吧，小虎？”如果他没有像随处可见的外国游客一样穿着印有大象花纹的蓝色沙滩裤，这话可能会更有说服力些。Dick和Tiger已经在曼谷待命一整周了，主管只说让他们等待先遣小组完成渗透工作，之后会给他们进一步指示。六月的泰国阴雨连绵，庭院里的蜘蛛兰生长得郁郁葱葱，纤长的花被管沾满雨水向下低垂。整整七天的近乎无所事事，让格雷森成为了泰式手摇奶茶的狂热拥趸。

Tiger相当怀疑Dick是怎么在高糖食物和垃圾饮食结构下还能保持身材的，不过他也不希望这些垃圾食品会先自己一步了结这个烦人的家伙。话说回来，他厌烦Dick张扬抱怨的样子，但就这几天他研究任务材料和观察环境来看，这过长的等待实在有些不必要并且蹊跷。

第八天。

“可以行动了。”主管这样说道。而任务流程被Dick形容得比探索儿童乐园还简单。“我们进去，拿到东西，出来。对了，完事之后我要给这趟行程打两星，一星半是给楼下饮料店的。这鬼天气可真不适合度假…”

一切看起来比想象中更简单，途中他们甚至没在地面上见到一个守卫。当地的军火商不知通过什么途径搞到了他不该碰的东西，这次的任务目标就是回收，有必要时清理。

进入地下仓库，按计划Dick要从通风管道爬到目标所在房间上方，而Tiger去搞定控制室，和里面的人。

“嘿，小虎，你该庆幸是我来爬管道，这里的环境可真是相当不宽松啊。”Dick即使在任务中途也闲不下和Tiger开玩笑的心。

“别叫我小虎。或许你该从自己身上找找原因，毕竟你最近喝了太多糖水…”Tiger打晕了走廊上巡逻的人，在耳麦中不客气地回击道。

“你在暗示什么……等等，Tiger，这里不对劲。”他从通风口望出去，室内一片狼籍，目标不知所踪。“有人先我们一步拿走了东西。”

Tiger也发现了，控制室早已发生过一场混战。而通过监控系统，他发现这里正在被一整支武装队伍包围。

“主管，这里是1号特工，有不明势力介入，情报有误。重复，情报有误。”没有回应。

此时他又注意到，一个模糊的身影走进了原本目标所在的房间，“该死……37号，有人过去了，赶快离开那。”地下仓库没有其他出口，打斗在所难免。杀过两条走廊，Tiger的火力储备快要见底。“还没解决吗，Grayson！”他用枪托打飞又一个扑上来的人，愤怒地在通讯频道里质问他的搭档。

“你必须来看看这个，Tiger，我好像找到线索了。”Dick的语气严肃了起来。

“够了！大侦探，你再不走可就永远别想走了！”

两人狼狈地回到落脚点。一路上，Dick闻到架着的搭档身上雨水和金属的气息以及越来越重的血腥味。Tiger胸口中了一枪，他的喉间随着呼吸发出一阵阵低沉的摩擦声。Dick十分怀疑他的肺叶因中弹而破裂了。“刚刚有人在那个房间，我看不穿他的脸……他用设备直接传送走了。”Tiger没有说一句话。

进屋后，他帮搭档脱去上衣，想检查一下伤口情况。可当他的手一扶上Tiger的背部，就发觉了异样的触感，虽然现在很不是时机，但他还是直接问了出来：“你背上以前有这么，毛发旺盛吗？”因失血过多而闭上眼睛的Tiger听到这话陡然睁开了眼睛，不知道因为光线还是错觉，Dick觉得他瞳孔的颜色变淡了。

“听着，Grayson，我接下来的话不是和你开玩笑。这次任务绝对有问题，上面可能已经不可靠了，我们得自己解决。”Tiger说话时渐渐有些吃力了，血沫涌上他的喉咙又顺着嘴角留下。“另外，之后不管你看到什么，一个字也别说。现在，你给我滚出去。”

“嘿，冷静点，Tiger。虽然我知道你看我不爽，但照你说的情况那我们现在只剩彼此了。你的伤口……” 

“出去，别让我说第三遍。”

“如果你坚持这样的话……噢，上面的通讯来了，那我就先去门外接个电话，有事叫我。”Dick看起来仍然忧心忡忡。

“是我，37号特工。没错，失败了，我们被人截胡了。1号特工肺部受伤了…继续待命？行吧，这几天我会继续追踪的。什么？信号不好，我听不清，就这样吧，37号下线。”

Dick在门口等了一会儿，他隔着门听到Tiger低沉的喘息夹杂着压抑的痛呼。走廊上的声控灯过了时间，蓦地暗了下去。他没有发出声音，只是在黑暗中默默站着，思考下一步该怎么走。又过了五分钟，他发觉房间安静了下来。Dick轻轻敲门，“小虎，我进来了？”Tiger没有回答他。缓缓开门，他看到原本躺在沙发上的Tiger不在那，留下了一些撕成长条的布料和许多血迹。“你知道我们有纱布的吧？”他小心翼翼朝房间里问了一句，Tiger今天心情好像格外差，还是没搭理他。

“我们是不是该谈一谈？我承认这次是我低估了任务，没想到会遇到意外情况。你之前说可能内部有点问题我觉得非常有道理……这他妈是什么情况？！”饶是见惯了大风大浪的神奇小子看到眼前的情况也震惊了整整十秒。

“我以为你只是个普通人……普通特工？你懂的，没有超能力的那种。没想到你也会变老虎，我承认我嫉妒了，兄弟。”眼前的大猫依然在闭眼小憩，并不理他，也没发觉Dick脸上渐渐狂热的神情。

“放心，我永远不会弃我的搭档于不顾——不管你变成什么样子。”Dick用力地揉着老虎的头顶，又挠挠他的下巴“谁是最强壮的大猫猫呀？”他陶醉地发出一种百分之二百会被Tiger骂白痴的肉麻逗猫音调，不过现在老虎充满不赞成的目光的眼睛因为猫科动物的条件反射惬意地眯了起来。

二、

“鸡翅？”正专心致志地舔爪子的老虎头也不抬一下，显然这点肉根本入不了他的眼。Dick又从购物袋里掏出带骨牛排，还没等他开口，丛林中最顶级的掠食者就已瞬间跃起，敏捷地咬住牛排然后跃至角落独自享受美味了。“事实上…那是我午饭的食材。”青年看起来略显无奈，但他现在拿变成老虎的搭档毫无办法。说实话，他不太确定变成动物后理智是否仍然存在，抑或是兽性本能占据上风。老虎每日巡查（房间内的）领地以及静卧在角落思考时的眼神总是会流露出毫不掩饰的冷酷杀意。

“开玩笑的，这些都归你。不过别人告诉我他家的猫很喜欢吃鸡翅，或许你吃完正餐愿意再来点甜点？”Dick还是不死心，抓起翅尖在老虎嘴边试探。如他所愿，老虎纡尊降贵般地张开嘴叼住了鸡翅，连同Dick的右手。虽然锋利的牙齿只是虚虚咬住，可任凭他的搭档做出怎样哄骗，威胁，假装生气的姿态，老虎丝毫不为所动，也不让Dick抽出手去。不得已，他只能用另一只手强行从旁边掰开老虎的嘴巴，才终于解放了自己的右手。现在好了，Dick两只手上都沾满了大型食肉动物的口水，相当气急败坏的他揪住老虎支棱着的两只耳朵，抓着用力揉了好几下，一边把口水擦在老虎的毛上一边骂他是个“坏家伙”。老虎不满地从鼻子中喷了喷气，发出一阵低沉的警告声。

Dick没有说过，但他确实有种隐秘的猫科动物狂热。他对此的解释是，看到社交网络上的毛绒绒猫咪小视频谁不会心动呢。狗虽然热情又忠诚，可猫高高在上且冷淡的态度也令人着迷。

老虎尾巴像是独立于身体之外的有机生命体。即使在他趴着休息不理人的时候尾巴也会自己给出诚实的反应。发现这一点的Dick更加喜欢骚扰老虎的尾巴了，蓬松柔软的手感，在被握住之后又会不耐烦地慢慢从手心抽出去，反复几次后，老虎会报复性用尾巴甩他几下，然后转身离开去别的角落躺下。只有一次，Dick无聊的举动激怒了这头野兽。老虎暴起把他扑倒在地，脆弱的喉管被前爪摁住，动弹不得。

很难说老虎在那个时刻究竟进行了怎样的心理斗争，万幸的是没有发生任何惨案，老虎应该也不会去控告他职场骚扰。无言之处，只剩下沉默笼罩了整个屋子，Dick突然充满了一种脱力感，还有一点惊讶和受伤，心灵上的。一直凝视着他表情的老虎忽然低下头，舔了舔Dick的下巴，粗糙的舌苔弄得他皮肤痒痒。Dick这时才感觉到似乎在刚刚那个过程里，他的下巴上被划开一条伤口，正闷闷地胀痛。他看着老虎在黑暗中反光的眼睛，双手搂住这只大猫的脖子，老虎很配合地任由他翻了个身趴在自己身上。Dick梳理着他胸口的长毛，说：“没关系的，真的没事。”

多年以后，迪克格雷森对曼谷那次任务的记忆逐渐坍缩得仅剩下水汽和香料的味道。有一些纯粹的欣喜，一些悸动和一些毛绒绒的东西。可命运的织网蛛最擅长摆弄的就是人心，尤其是当你置身其间的时候，没有人可以看穿每根颤动的蛛丝究竟引向各种结局。

一个月后。又一次任务中途。

“现在我们可以谈谈吗，小虎？关于之前那件事的。是狼人的亚种，还是别的什么东西？变身是可控的吗？我很怀疑那段时间你的伤口已经好了却还是故意…那样让我照顾你，不然怎么主管一联系我们，你就立刻没事了？还有…”

“我发誓，你如果现在再多问一个字，我会立刻杀了你然后一个人完成这个任务。”

“别那么暴躁，Tiger，我赌你不会。因为你爱我，不要否认。”

Dick一边灵巧地踢飞扑上来的人拿着的枪，一遍操作着连接继电塔的仪器。“看来我们这次中大奖了，那我们不妨再赌大一点…”

“我不会陪着你胡闹的，Grayson。”

“大奖就是……你知道吗，我从小就希望能有一只老虎。”

End.

文名是模仿林拉德纳的《有人喜欢冷冰冰》，没有其他实质联系。


End file.
